


The One Where Everybody Finds Out About Fitzsimmons

by renegadekarma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Inspired by FRIENDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadekarma/pseuds/renegadekarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons have been dating secretly for a month and have been doing a great job keeping it a secret from their team mates on the Bus...</p>
<p>Not really.</p>
<p>Based on a request from the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode "The One Where Everybody Finds Out".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Everybody Finds Out About Fitzsimmons

“Fitz and I are dating.”

“Shut _up!_ ”

The last word was set in a high-pitched squeal as Skye sat bolt upright in her chair in the lab.

It had started out as a normal day but had quickly progressed into something else entirely. Fitz had been too busy smiling at Simmons to realize that he was calibrating their newest high-tech fire thrower wrong, and had ended up burning himself. Simmons of course, had rushed to his side and patched up his finger.

She’d give him some salve and had bandaged up his hand, grinning up at him before she pressed a tentative kiss to his finger to ‘make it better’. He had responded by instead lifting her chin and swiftly bringing his lips to hers.

Neither of them had realized that Skye had just walked into the lab for better wifi until she gasped, and they’d sprung apart.

They’d finally been forced to tell her the truth; that they’d been dating for the last month but had kept it a secret from the rest of the team. Skye had listened to them silently for a while but was now on her feet, pacing about the corridor in excitement.

“This is great, I’m so happy for both of you! I mean, I thought that you two had a thing ages ago, but then you never acted like it until I just walked in right _now_ , and, oh my God, I can’t _wait_ to hear what Coulson thinks about this!” Skye babbled on, walking around Simmons’s chemistry set.

The smiles on Fitz and Simmons’s faces faded for a moment, and they exchanged a quick look that Skye caught.

“What?” she asked, perplexed.

“We don’t want Coulson knowing yet,” Fitz confided.

“Or the rest of the team,” Simmons added helpfully.

Skye paused, leaning against a table. “Why? Is it against protocol to date a teammate?” Her eyebrows lifted suddenly, “Are you two breaking the _rules_?”

They said nothing, but Simmons hastily glanced away and confirmed it for Skye.

“Alright, I’m your girl,” she nodded. “You can trust me to keep this a secret.”

“Thanks, Skye,” Fitz smiled at the hacker, and she nodded at them, picking her laptop up as she headed back upstairs.

“Just don’t lie to them, Simmons, you suck at it,” she called down from the stairs, and Jemma rolled her eyes at her friend before returning to studying a new toxin she’d discovered.

***

May’s gun had been stolen on their latest mission, and she was urgently in need of a new one. In most circumstances, she could merely take one from the stock they kept, but their newest assignment involved them needing something specifically like an ICER.

Fitz had told her that he’d updated them to a newer model with a more concentrated form of dendrotoxin that was designed to knock people out for longer, so she decided to pay the resident engineer a visit in the lab.

Turning the corner, she frowned as she heard a giggle from the lab. It was Simmons; the English biochemist had a laugh that was quite difficult to confuse with anyone else. It wasn’t a strange event, for Fitz and Simmons, while they worked hard, shared a good deal of laughs in their lab, but this one sounded… different in a way that May couldn’t immediately place.

At least, not until she rounded the last corner and froze.

Simmons leaned against the counter in front of Fitz’s side of the lab, and in front of her, his hands on her waist, was _Fitz_. Their innocent little Scottish engineer; how was this the same person? He had been leaning into Simmons, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then her neck as she giggled, twining her hands into the fabric of his shirt near his collar.

Thankfully, May had been trained well enough in combat and espionage that she could be as silent as she liked when the need arose. She took a careful step back, concealing herself in the shadows as she thought briefly.

Dating another agent of SHIELD, while it wasn’t always against protocol, was generally discouraged or at least frowned upon. Dating someone from the same team, however, spelled trouble, both personally and by the SHIELD guidelines. She should report this to a higher-up; Coulson, perhaps, or maybe Hand.

Still, something kept her glued in place. The affection that the two scientists had for each other had been obvious from the start; in fact, she’d suspected that they’d already been dating when they’d joined the team. Getting to know them had proven her wrong in that aspect, but not in her analysis that they were very clearly in love with each other.

Melinda May was not about to stop that.

So she turned on her heel and left, footsteps as quiet as a gentle whisper of the wind. She’d visit Fitz later for the ICER she needed, and she was certainly skilled enough to make it seem like she hadn’t seen anything.

***

Triplett had been trying to fix the wiring in the plane with Fitz. The circuits kept getting fried, and they’d been forced to rewire the entire cargo hold area. At least the job was made a lot easier by an engineer and a man who knew his way around a heavily electric place.

Triplett closed a panel, satisfied, before glancing to the other end of the room. “Need any help over there?” he called over to the engineer.

Fitz had been fiddling with a screwdriver and a wire as he stood on top of a shelf, precariously balancing himself somewhere near the edge of it. At the other agent’s call, he turned and then quickly steadied himself by grabbing the nearest bookshelf.

“I think I’ve got it covered, thanks,” he replied, replacing the panel before hopping off of the shelf.

“How much more have we got left?” Triplett asked, his dark eyes scanning the area and taking quick inventory of all the loose bits and wires that they had yet to do.

Fitz gave a quick shrug as he too took a look of the area and tried to calculate how much was left for them to finish. “I’d say we’ve probably done three-quarters of it, but the rest can wait after lunch. Coulson says we’re not leaving Denmark until around sunset, anyway.”

Triplett nodded before his stomach emitted a strange noise, and he pressed his hand to it. “Speaking of lunch, I’m starving. Think we can convince May to pick us up some take-out?”

“No need for that!” a cheerful voice chirped from behind them, and both men turned and smiled simultaneously at the woman who bounded over, two plates in hand.

“I thought you might be hungry after you long day of work,” she informed them, approaching Triplett first and handing him his sandwich.

“Thanks, Simmons. This looks delicious.” Triplett turned it over in his hand. “What’s in it?”

“Prosciutto buffalo mozzarella, and a hint of-“

“Her homemade pesto aioli,” Fitz finished.

Triplett grinned at the scientists before moving back to his toolbox to replace the screwdriver he was using so that he could enjoy what he was eating without worrying about getting sauce all over the tools.

Glancing back up after he had replaced the screwdriver, he paused, perplexed.

Simmons was smiling up at Fitz, her lips curving up a bit higher than usual, and his lopsided grin mimicked hers. She was handing him his sandwich, but he hadn’t yet taken it from her; instead, their hands met halfway, his larger fingers curving around hers on the plate.

When Simmons chanced a quick glance at Triplett suddenly, he pretended to be immersed in his sandwich and tidying up his tool kit. Just to be safe, though, she pulled her hand away from Fitz’s, gave him a quick smile that Triplett only barely caught, and then waved at the boys before disappearing back the way she’d come.

The specialist observed Fitz for a moment. “You’re blushing,” he pointed out.

“I’m not,” Fitz replied, blushing even more as he did so.

“Sure,” Triplett replied easily before finishing his sandwich. “Hand me your screwdriver, will you? I want to start on this patch over here?” He pointed to the corner of the room.

Fitz nodded, turning to retrieve the screwdriver. Triplett watched his retreating back. While he undeniably had been attracted to Simmons the first time he’d met her, anyone with eyes could tell that she only wanted Fitz. Triplett was happy for them, if his instincts about their relationship were right. Protocol be damned.

***

“Fitz’s birthday is in a little over a week,” Skye spoke aloud as she lounged across the couch, her laptop propped on her stomach as she lifted her head just enough to see it.

Triplett, who’d been reading _Moby Dick_ on the other couch, glanced up at the hacker. “I remembered that a few days ago. Do you think we should all chip in to get him something?”

“Don’t suggest a monkey,” May warned as Skye opened her mouth. Slightly put off, the hacker closed it.

“Something monkey themed, maybe?” Triplett suggested.

Skye laughed. “Maybe. I’ll have to check Amazon, though, and see if we can use the Bus as a delivery address. Whatever we get, though, it won’t be anything as great as Simmons will get him.”

“What, more metal to fix a new model of an ICER?” May asked as she busied herself with cleaning out her daggers on the nearest table.

“She’s his girlfriend, I’m sure she’ll think of something,” Skye replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

A tense pause followed.

“Shit, I wasn’t supposed to say anything!” Skye clapped a hand over her mouth and stared in wide-eyed panic at the other two.

Triplett and May shared a look that conveyed everything that they needed to know.

“Wait, you two know?” Skye asked, lowering her hand from her still wide-open mouth at the two specialists in front of her. “Did Fitzsimmons tell you?”

Both shook their heads simultaneously.

“I saw them kissing in the lab,” May supplied helpfully to further explicate things to a baffled Skye.

“I just got the impression that they were dating from that way they were smiling at each other and sort of holding hands,” Triplett added with a shrug.

Skye leaned forward suddenly, a curtain of dark hair fluttering beside her  shoulders. “Coulson _can’t_ know. It’s against protocol. You two aren’t going to report it, are you?”

May gave a lofty shrug. “As far as I’m concerned, nothing has changed.”

“I’m not a snitch,” Triplett promised.

“Good,” Skye sighed, straightening up again. “Though, in all seriousness, we’ve got to get him something. And not a kiss, either, because clearly that’s what Simmons is getting him.”

“I prefer not to see them kissing or even think about it,” May replied as she wiped off one of her daggers in a smooth motion. “They’re so innocent that I almost feel like they’re more in it for the biological processes instead of the actual romance.”

“You’re not the one who heard Simmons giggling when walking past Fitz’s bunk, like I did last night,” Skye pointed out.

“Noted,” May replied, picking up her gun and striding out of the living room.

***

The coffee that Triplett had made that morning was too sweet. Coulson didn’t like too much sugar in his tea; in fact, he preferred drinking it plain. It was a nice sentiment by the specialist, but nevertheless, Coulson made his way back to their little kitchen to get himself a new mug.

Someone had turned the coffee machine off, and Coulson sighed as he plugged it back in, waiting for the machine to heat up and begin buzzing before he could get started. He pulled out the mug with a Captain America shield on it from one of the cabinets (it was only his mug; no one else was permitted to use it).

As he rummaged about a cabinet for the coffee blend that they’d picked up in Peru, a movement beyond the glass doors of the kitchen caught his brown eyes. Coulson peered out through the glass and noticed Fitzsimmons entering the cargo hold, each carrying a bag of groceries that they’d just been sent out to get.

What caught his attention was their linked hands.

Coulson peered through the glass in confusion. Fitzsimmons seemed to have very little concept of personal space; in fact, he found it odd when they _weren’t_ right beside each other. But even so, there was almost something romantic about the way they strolled into the cargo hold, grinning at each other before suddenly dropping hands as another figure rounded the corner.

May only shot them a look as she passed, but they’d already dropped hands and were speaking now. Coulson couldn’t hear them through the glass, but he assumed it was more scientific babble.

The coffeemaker let out a quiet ‘ding’, and Coulson turned toward it distractedly. The positioning of the kitchen meant that it was much easier to see the cargo hold from it than it was for anyone in the cargo hold to see anyone in the kitchen, so the scientists weren’t yet aware of their leader’s presence.

Fitz was moving toward the kitchen now, talking animatedly, and Simmons looked on admiringly from beside him as he gestured widely, nearly knocking over the groceries in his hand. They turned the corner, entering the kitchen just as Coulson poured himself a mug of the steaming coffee.

Still speaking, Fitz entered the kitchen first and noticed the man, pausing for a moment. Simmons stopped beside him, noticing Coulson as well.

“Good morning, Sir. How are you?” The British scientist chirped brightly.

“I’m fine, thanks,” he replied, lifting up his Captain America mug to his lips as he watched the two of them unload groceries for a moment, still speaking rapidly in a cobbled language of science and Fitzsimmons jokes that only they could understand.

Coulson took another sip of his coffee. When he placed it down, he asked, “So how long have you two been dating?”

Fitz nearly dropped the carton of eggs.

“Sir?” he ventured as though he hadn’t heard right the first time.

“A few weeks?” Coulson asked.

Simmons turned pink. She looked at a conflict with herself, as though deciding between admitting it and denying it. Fortunately, she picked the former; with her lying skills, the latter wouldn’t have made much sense anyway.

“A month, almost, Sir,” she replied, averting her gaze from her leader’s.

“I know that the Hub is supposed to know about any relationships between teammates and that it’s against protocol, but please don’t report us, Sir,” Fitz begged from beside the biochemist, clutching the eggs tightly now as if they were his lifeline.

“It’s only against protocol if it gets in the way of your work,” Coulson replied, picking up his mug again, “And considering that I know you two won’t let it, it won’t be a problem.”

The scientists brightened considerably and glanced at each other, glee written across both their faces before suddenly Simmons turned back to Coulson.

“Just don’t let May or Triplett know, alright? I wouldn’t want them thinking that we were putting this before our work-“

“We already know,” May informed them, appearing at the doorway silently. Triplett was a few steps behind, and he peeked over May’s smaller frame at the two scientists and Coulson before nodding.

“Did Skye tell you?” Fitz asked.

“We’ve got eyes, you know,” Triplett replied.

Now it was Skye who popped up from the other side of the doorway. “We’re cool, then? Everyone knows about Fitzsimmons and everyone’s okay with it? No reporting this to the Hub?”

The nods that followed reassured the two British SHIELD members, and they grinned at each other once more.

“Just don’t kiss in front of us,” May deadpanned as she turned to leave, “Or I’m instilling a rule of staying six feet away from each other at all times.”

Two indignant voices yelled, “May!” as she retreated.


End file.
